Numerous attempts have been made to provide services for fashion over the Internet. For example, some services generate personalized shopping plans by collecting images of the user and creating models of the user dressed in various pieces of apparel. Other services provide a mechanism for storing a user's clothing in a virtual wardrobe closet that allows the user to gather separate articles of clothing to form a coordinated outfit. However, such services are limited because they are unidirectional. For example, they suggest items without accounting for the user's existing wardrobe. Hence, these services do not provide fashion inspiration, validation, and empowerment that users desire.